PC:Sir Draglin of Draconia v2(Luinnar)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power08= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power15= |Power20= |Power16= |Power18= }} Fluff Description:'Sir Draglin in a brash young Dragonborn with glistening blue scales, like that of ice. He is tall and has a muscular build, but still is very agile. His eyes are a mix of blue and gold. He has a higher pitched voice, showing his youth. He has a naive outlook in life, thanks to his clinging to fairy tales. '''Background:'Sir Draglin is a knight in shiny armor, a glorious and virtuous hero rady to set off and save princesses and slay foul dragons, cruel necromancers and terrifying horrors... at least in his mind. In reality he grew up as a son of a blacksmith in Daunton, whose family recently immigrated from the Jade Kingdom. In his youth he was enraptured my tales of dramatic tales of heroic knights in shining armor galloping off of their white stallions to single handily save the day. These tale got to his head and from a very young age he began to train with two short swords made by his father. Soon enough he was exploring the towns sewers, poking his snout into dark forests. Soon he joined a mercenary group for some extra gold. There he saw many horrors and done many things he was not proud of. He eventually quit and put that phase of his life behind him. On an adventure he faced death but was saved by a lady in a lake. He swore fealty to this women (who may or may not actually exist). Soon after he saw his friend Dante die because of Draglin's brashness. Draglin took Dante's pet devil lizard Virgil as a companion, vowing to never make foolish mistakes like that again. '''Hooks: Draglin wants to keep his mercenary days a secret; will his past catch up to him? Kicker: Draglin fled from his boring life to one of excitement, danger, questing and honor (or at least in his mind). Wishlist In order of want priority. 14: Earthide armor of dark deeds +3 12: Siberys Shard of Merciless Cold (paragon tier) 11:Gloves of Ice 13: Boon: Crimson Determination 10:Salve of Power 10: Boots of the Sand and Sea Shock Trooper Theme 11. Deadly Trooper: When you wield a off-hand weapon increase the weapon's damage by one size. 11.Footwork Action: When Draglin spends an AP Draglin gains a +2 bonus to AC and Reflex EONT. If a melee attack misses while the bonus applies, shift 1 square as a free action. 11.Gain Shock trooper power. 12.Gain Assault Footwork Power. Fey Beast Tamer Owlbear Theme 1.Gain summon Virgil. 5. Enemies grant CA to Draglin in Virgil's Aura 10. Draglin can communicate with Owlbears. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 7) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Dragonborn Draconic Heritage (+con bonus to surge value) Dragon Breath Encounter Power +2 Cha, Str Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + Draconic Class Features Fighter +2 Fort Combat Challenge (at-will) (Hybrid Talent feat)Tempest Technique: +1 to weapon attack rolls with offhand property, gain two-weapon defense feat, +1 to damage when wielding two weapons (+2 total if they both are offhand) Ranger +2 Ref Hunter's Quarry Feats Two Weapon Defense (Tempest Technique) Two Weapon Fighting (Level 1) Silvery Glow (Level 2) Swift Blade Style (Level 4) Light Blade Expertise (Level 5, free) Lethal Hunter (Level 6) Weapon Proficiency: Double Sword (Level 8) Hybrid Talent (Level 10) Lasting Frost (Level 11) Nimble Blade (Level 12) Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Draconic, Owlbear Character Background +2 Perception Powers Powers Known At-Will Twin Strike Dual Strike Combat Challenge Summon Virgil Hunter's Quarry Encounter Off-hand Strike Rain of Blows Ruffling Sting Shocking Twister Glowering Threat Kirre's Roar Daily Jaws of the Wolf Rain of Steel Healing Lore Attacks on the Run Assault Footwork Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power08= }} Equipment Tracking 1800 (level -1) - Amulet of Life +1 (1000gp), Rhythm Blade +1 (680gp), potion of healing *2 (100 gp) Treasure +1399 gp + 417 GP +Backlash Tattoo +11,670 gp from 5 DM credits at level 10. +18,804 from 6 DM credits at level 11. Total:32,310 gp. XP 10,000 xp for retiring Alnar at level 7. + 2999 xp + 533 xp +3,000 xp +5285 xp 5 DM credits at level 10 = 5*917=4585 xp 6 DM credits at level 11 = 6*1,000 = 6,000 xp 32,402 xp total Changes: Judge Comments Level 7 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Attacks: Why do you have daggers if you aren't going to throw them for RBAs? Even if you don't usually have them equipped, you should still fill out the RBA fields. * Summary: You can use |SecondaryTarget=, |SecondaryAttack=, and |SecondaryHit= to neaten up Dual Strike. * Summary: Come and Get It only does damage to enemies who end up adjacent to you. Also, you should say "the target" instead of "each target" in the Hit field, as right now it reads that if you hit any target, they all get pulled in and damaged. * Summary: Dragon Breath shouldn't have the Acid keyword if it does cold damage. * Summary: Your power descriptions bounce between second and third person. It would be easier to read if you just stuck with one. These are all fairly minor, so approved. Approval 2 {C}Notes from nerdytenor: * con should be 11 in summary area * you should specify what kind of blade your Rythm Blade is in the equipment section(assume short sword) * you have some daggers - that would give you +11 vs AC, 1d4+5 damage as a melee basic attack (fix math section later) Looks like you can't have two MBAs -Luinnar * in summary, list name of short sword for basic attack * for dual strike, I believe the secondary damage is 1d6+7 * feral hide armor attack - check me on this.; I get +3 prof, +2 enhance, +1 expertise, +5 strength, +3 level and +1 tempest technique = +15 to hit. For damage, I get 1d8 + 2 enhance + 5 strength + 1 expertise + 1 tempest + 1 two weapon fighting = 1d8+10 damage. These are minor. Approved. Level 9 Approval 1 *The totals for Defenses in the Math section are correct, but the placement of some of the bonuses is odd. Two-Weapon Defense gives a shield bonus, not a feat bonus, and the +1 AC/Ref should go in the Misc column. You have 3 in the Equip column for Reflex, but there should only be 2- the extra +1 Reflex from TWD should not be in the Equip column. *Class features are slightly off. You have +2 Will listed, though your math correctly indicates +2 Fort. Also, Tempest Technique doesn't require both weapons to be off-hand for the damage bonus to be +2. If you use a rapier and a short sword, the rapier gets +1 damage and the short sword gets +2. These are minor errors, so: *Approved --WEContact 20:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 Hit points are correct in the summary, but off by one level in the math section. I actually think you get the +2 damage bonus from your Iron Armbands witht the Feral Armor. It's a burst power that lets you make a series of basic attacks, not a single burst attack. You actually roll each attack and damage separately rather than one damage roll as with a burst attack. Minor enough. Approved. MeepoLives 13:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Status Approved for Level 9 by WEContact and MeepoLives.